Going Overdrive (TGTLF)
Synopsis In this episode of TGTLF, Snowflake Obsidian gains a strange powerup and uses it to her advantage to fight Yellow Diamond. Plot "You bore me," Yellow Diamond said. "When will you attack?" White Diamond chewed on her nails. They were as white as she was pale. Yiradel Strait stood in amazement at the new being. No story was ever passed on about a fusion! Rose Quartz stood in front of Steven. The Crystal Gems were ready to attack. Snowflake Obsidian then began to glow yellow. A flash of light appeared which blinded everyone. When everyone recovered, Snowflake Obsidian had a white, fiery aura and black electricity. "Yin, Yang," Snowflake Obsidian said. She chuckled, but Yellow Diamond simply clapped and said, "When shall we fight?" "How enthusiastic are you for your death, exactly?" Snowflake Obsidian said. "I'll shatter you easier than Yiradel shattered that Gem, I tell ya what." "I don't care what you think! Cocky bastard... Initiate battle!" Yellow Diamond took out a sword. Snowflake Obsidian took out a grappling hook. Did Onyx have an update to his weapon? (soontrak) The hook turned into a blade, and the two blades clashed. However, Yellow Diamond was shocked by electricity and was sent flying back. Yellow Diamond stomped and the earth began to split. It was heading over to Snowflake Obsidian, however, she simply rolled over. Yellow Diamond stood up and stepped on Snowflake Obsidian. Obsidian did not yelp in pain. Instead she grabbed Yellow Diamond's foot, shocked it, and punched her, sending her back. She turned her sword into a grappling hook and sent the hook at Yellow Diamond's knee. It pierced it and Obsidian was thrown at the knee. She sent several flames at Yellow Diamond. Due to Yellow Diamond's heavy bulk she wouldn't take much from damage but she was always sent back, blinded, hurt regardless, or tired out. "Ya need a little help ova' there, maiden?" Yiradel called out. "I'm good," Obsidian said. "But this could be difficult." Yellow Diamond observed Obsidian. She then realized why Obsidian was powered up. "When a Gem fusion uses the full potential of every power in every gem... they turn into the Overdrive form! Wait... I have a plan. But will I stand to do it?" Yellow Diamond threw her sword at Obsidian. She held her hand out to try to catch it but to her surprise the huge sword pierced through her hand. She yelled in pain but then chuckled once it was all over. She stabbed Yellow Diamond's foot. Electricity radiated from the sword. It became heavier and heavier... and then shocked Yellow Diamond. She fell, taking the sword with her. However, Obsidian's right hand was covered in blood now. "Ya sure ya don't need help?" Yiradel yelled. "She's not taking much damage!" "Neither am I," Obsidian said. "Yiradel, stay back!" Obsidian jumped into the air, charged flames, and sent them at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond then appeared unharmed. Her face was strained but she appeared unharmed otherwise. She grabbed Obsidian and crushed her. Obsidian tried to break out... but this time she knew she'd be able to land a hard blow. She yelled while being crushed but charged something in her gems. She then erupted! Electricity went through Yellow Diamond's body. She was angered and then fell down. Obsidian was let go. However, both were heavily injured at this point. "Let me finish this!" Yiradel yelled. "I can do it, ya fuckin' Jennifer!" "I'm alright, trust me," Obsidian said. "Are you sure?" Yiradel said. "If you lose it's over!" Obsidian simply nodded this time. She did not make eye contact with Yiradel. No one quite cared but Yiradel. She knew that Obsidian was doomed. Yellow Diamond kneeled. She was vulnerable. This was time for one last hit. Obsidian ran after Yellow Diamond with a punch charged with flames and electricity. It was slow-motion when Obsidian's fist was only two millimeters away from Yellow Diamond's gem. However that was when White Aquamarine and Onyx broke apart. Onyx and White Aquamarine were in the punch position when they fell down and hit the ground. Yellow Diamond chuckled and then laughed an evil laugh. "You've FAILED," Yellow Diamond said. "And with all the special Gem fixing camps all exterminated thousands of years ago..." Yellow Diamond took out a sword. "I'll enjoy exterminating you PERMANENTLY, White Aquamarine!" She ran after White Aquamarine. The two were defenseless. (soontrak) But then Onyx stood and said, "They can't help you... but they'd try their best to help me. I'll see you in the next world, White Aquamarine." White Aquamarine closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw her physical form. Blue hair, white skin, black clothes. Sleeveless shirt. She looked beside her. Onyx was gone. She looked at Yellow Diamond, who's blade was stuck in a position. Below the sword were black gem shards. White Aquamarine's gem became darker. The balance was gone. Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Snowflake Obsidian * Yellow Diamond * White Diamond * Yiradel Strait * Crystal Gems * Humans/Other Gems Trivia * It is revealed that fusion gems have an overdrive form where all gems use the full potential of every power they have and therefore the powers are made stronger. * Black Laced Onyx was shattered. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Tao Gems Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe